Face The Music
by RebelToasters12
Summary: Even though that kiss meant NOTHING to everyone, it meant everything to her. After four seasons of being tortured by Leshawna, and those short flings with Alejandro, she was ready to make her mark on that musician that captured her heart years ago. The problem is...she had to find him. Read and Review. ***CURRENTLY ON OFFICIAL HIATUS***
1. Chapter 1

**Heather, NEW YORK CITY, NY, 10:27 P.M.**

It was a nice New York night. I walked down the streets in the snow looking around out the night sky, hearing the crunch of the snow beneath my flats. It was a Wednesday, not a day I usually go out but I was use to this...this feeling of isolation. I was lonely, but I was in love. After Total Drama: All Stars, me and Alejandro moved here, to New York, we had a happy life, for a while. But now it's just me.

* * *

 _Five months ago…_

 _"_ _Heather, mi amor, What is this?" Alejandro asked me, I was stirring the chili pot, first time I actually cooked something in a while. He was holding up my diary I kept with me during my time on Total Drama Island._

 _"_ _Alejandro. Where did you find it?" I asked purely confused._ Why was he looking through my stuff? _I thought._

 _"_ _It was in the stuff you're Mom packed." Alejandro said angrily._

 _"_ _Why were you looking through my stuff! You have no right to do that!" I yelled. I was mad._

 _"_ _Oh, cause as your boyfriend and your roommate I can." he said, and walked up to me. I've never seen him so angry before._

 _"_ _Why are you so mad?" I asked him._

 _"_ _Because what I saw in this." He said, and held up something that made me cringe. It_ _was a doodle_ _did in Total Drama: All Stars, it wasn't remotely good, though. "Why is there a picture of you and Trent on this page?"_

 _"_ _It was a doodle. It meant nothing." I pleaded. I loved Alejandro, but I loved Trent, as well. I couldn't choose, but seeing Alejandro like this was shocking._

 _"_ _I. Don't. Care." he said, he has always been harsh. "I expect you to be packed in an_ _hour, and gone. Leave, Heather. You never loved me. You loved a dumb musician, but you played him, and lost your chance...I mean chances at true love." he said. I packed all of my things, he helped in an obvious attempt to get me out faster._

 _"_ _Won't you reconsider, I love you." I told him, as I was leaving._

 _"_ _Tell that to Trent. See you never, Heather." he told me, and slammed the door, leaving me walking to a hotel in the night sky. I never saw him again._

* * *

I opened the door to the restaurant, and walked up to the bar, took a seat, and sat down, the bartender asked to serve me but I told him I didn't want anything.

"Well, what the heck. Heather, how are you?" I heard from behind, it was a female voice, a voice I dealt with hearing for two whole seasons.

"Sierra?" I gasped, honestly I was surprised that anyone would talk to me, even IF they saw me. Her hair grew back nicely, and she wore a short green dress, with black high - heels. "Wow. I never thought I would be talking to you!"

"Well, I am a stalk-I mean a traveler." she smiled, at me, and ordered sodas for us both. "I'm sorry 'bout you, and Alejandro. I heard you broke up, or he broke up with you." I heard her say something under her breath, then she looked back at me.

"Yeah. It's been hard. How did you know I was here?"

"Oh, the trackers-I mean...oh screw it. The trackers." Sierra admitted.

"So, that's that glowy thing in my arm." I said, and looked at where it is.

"Yeah, I put seven in Cody, but he has already toke two out. There's one in his arm, two in each leg, and two somewhere else...heh heh." she smirked. "Oh crap. Heather, cool to see you! I got to go! Cody's taking a SHOWER! Talk to you soon!" she said, and ran out the restaurant breaking one of her high - heels.

I looked at a sign on the door that said "Music act: Singing. Trent Burke. Wednesday, January 17th, 3:30 P.M." Looks like I'd just miss him, but he is here in New York, and I may have lost Alejandro, but I am not losing Trent, and if I want him, I know just who to call.

* * *

 **So, the first ever chapter of my first ever story. I am pretty excited about it, I am not sure when the next chapter will come out. Honestly, I ship Heather and Trent, though they will never be a thing, unless the next season has something to say about it. Sierra is as crazy as usually, well she is probably psycho. Who is Heather calling? Sorry, this chapter was a bit short, in the future they will be longer. Please review, each review helps me learn what the readers like, and don't like. Till next time, RebelToasters12.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, and here's Chapter 2! I actually had to start this over, because it was awful in the first draft, and I completely forgot about the plot from the last chapter. Ha! Silly me. Well, I'll stop rambling on, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Heather, NEW YORK CITY, NY, 6:45 A.M.**

I picked up my feet as some child threw his smoothie at me, _Was this even worth it?_ I asked myself. Did my 'friend' know I was coming? Yes. Honestly, I haven't talked to him in years, but I don't know how he will take seeing me. I woke up early this morning, Five was early for me, and I took the day off from my job at the coffee shop downtown. My boss likes me just because I suck up to him. I was walking down the streets of New York, he had a recording studio, down the street from my apartment complex. Although it seemed a bit unprofessional to go to a old friend, when I am looking for his client. He became a big music producer two years ago, and hasn't stopped from there. He actually signed Trent, so I knew he could help me find him.

* * *

1 year ago…

 _The party was nice. Chris brought together all of the casts, and honestly I was surprised to see some of these people. Duncan, and Blaineley were the only ones that didn't show up. Duncan for obvious reasons, and Blaineley for unknown reasons._

 _"_ _So, you aren't the only loner, here?" Alejandro asked me. "That disappoints me."_

 _"_ _Sorry, you're disappointed in me." I said._

 _"_ _I'm not, but I thought you would have found someone by now." Alejandro smirked._

 _"_ _Why ARE you talking to me?" I asked, we had broken up almost immediately after All Stars, and now he is talking to me._

 _"_ _A guy can't talk to his ex - girlfriend?" Alejandro asked with fake sadness._

 _"_ _Stop." I told him._

 _"_ _Admit it! You still like me."_

 _"_ _You wish." I snapped. He grabbed my hand, and I blushed._

 _"_ _Don't you feel anything?"_

 _"_ _Okay, maybe I feel something…" I said, and I meant it then. I looked into his eyes, he looked into mine. Then I let go of his hand, and walked a pace away. "But you still broke my heart, Alejandro; you promise this won't happen again?" He walked up to me, and whispered in my ear:_

 _"_ _You've got a deal."_

* * *

I walked into the front office of Andersen Records, and there was a lady at the front desk, in a black suit.

"Hey. I'm Heather; I've got the seven thirty with Mr. Anderson." I told the receptionist.

"Oh. I'll alert him." the receptionist informed me. So, I took a seat in the waiting room, and ended up opening a magazine, and seeing something about 'The Ridiculous Race' or whatever. Apparently, it was really popular spin - off to Total Drama, they had only released seven episodes. The receptionist called me over.

"Okay, just walk in the second door, on the right." the receptionist told me sweetly. I hate receptionists, they act all nice, but they are secretly judging you underneath, I walked over to the door, took a deep breath, opened the door, and walked in.

* * *

 _"_ _She's been playing us all, and you're just so nice that I can't watch you fall for it anymore!" I faked, I was faking EVERYTHING, just to get back at that weird goth girl, and I mustered out some fake tears._

 _"_ _Wow. And all this time I thought she liked me!" Trent said, looking dumbstruck. "She really said my music sucks!" I took a breath, and then I heard the signal from Lindsiot._

 _"_ _Maybe Gwen thinks your music sucks, but I think you're really talented." I said, and smiled at him, and then I kissed him._

 _Fireworks burst inside my mind, and I didn't want it to end, but for the sake of the game, I ended it. Trent stormed off, and Gwen stormed off in a different direction. As they walked off, tears started to form in my eyes. I loved him, and I set him up. This feeling of love was new, most of my boyfriends I just used for the popularity points, but this was love._

 _Trent went home that night. I regretted it, kissing him, but at the same time it was worth it._

* * *

"Heather! It's great to see you!" Cody Anderson said, and ran up to me, and embraced me. He looked nice, at twenty - one; he had a white suit on, and had a bit of facial hair growing in.

"It's nice to see you, as well." I told him.

"Wow. Heather, you're nicer than you were when you were on the show!" He exclaimed.

"Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?" I asked him.

"A compliment!" he told me, Then I swear saw Sierra in the window, but she disappeared, as soon as she appeared.

"So. Heather. Take a seat." he said, and pointed to a seat. I sat down, and Cody started to talk: "Heather, you haven't spoken to me in three years, roughly since World Tour. What do you want?" he asked me in a stern voice.

"Woah. This went from rainbows and unicorns, to mother and daughter real fast!"

I snapped.  
"Well, Heather, you randomly want to see me? After three silent years from you?" Cody said, and I sensed some concern or annoyance in his voice.

"There's someone I want to ask you about."

"Who? Heather, what is this about!"

"Trent. Where is he?" I asked. "I'm not leaving until I know where he is."

"Why do y-you wanna know where Trent is?" Cody looked scared.

"Just tell me." I yelled.

"S-San Francisco. He left this morning." Cody stammered.

"Thanks." That was all I said to Cody, as I left, gave a look at the assistant, who looked strangely familiar to me, he was maybe...an old co-worker? That was it, I may have lost a friend, but I may have just found a love.

* * *

 **Trent, SAN FRANCISCO, CA, 9:18 P.M.**

Being a big music star had its perks...as in the penthouse suite on a forty - two story building.

I was sitting at my computer arranging the set list for my next show; I was flying out to Phoenix in a couple of days for the show, and couldn't decide to put "My Broken Heart" or "This Love" as my final song. Then, I heard a buzz, signifying that I had an email coming in.

"From ABC?" I said out loud, well, knowing that it could be some virus coming to hack my computer to leak the set list, I opened the email, and it read: _She's coming_. I didn't know who this was from, or who 'she' was, but I was a _little_ nervous.

* * *

 **And, so the chapter is done! This chapter came out faster than I thought, originally it probably wasn't going to be finished till this weekend, but I got on a roll, and got it done! I added a little part from 'Search And Do Not Destroy' to tell where Heather's crush on Trent began. I think this story will last about…three to seven more chapters, maybe more, depends on how I am feeling. Who sent Trent the email, who is she *cough Heather cough*, and...uh, I can't really think of another question to ask. Nevertheless, Please review, each review helps me learn what the readers like, and don't like. Hope you liked it! Till next time, RebelToasters12**


End file.
